bachs_epic_thinking_zonefandomcom-20200214-history
Roleplay:Forum/Pandora and Bach's rps
Category:PandoraStar411Category:BachLynn23 Charlton/Serina First meeting Serina: She walks by the Athena cabin while reading a book. Charlton: After having spent hours all morning pouring over his revised plans for an automaton guard dog to patrol the camp borders, he stuffs the printed out plans, along with his iPad and phone, into his brown leather messenger bag and slings it over his shoulder, of course then he remembers he doesn't have a jacket on, and it's quite cold outside. So he takes the messenger bag off, throws on his dark blue winter jacket on over his green and blue striped polo shirt (his Thursday shirt), brushes off a piece of lint from his dark blue jeans, and then places the messenger bag back over his shoulder. As he exits the cabin he's still in the process of zipping up his jacket, when it gets stuck in the fabric, because of this, he's too busy fighting with the zipper to notice Serina walking near the cabin he's just come out of, and is in line to collide with her. Serina: Not looking up, she walks into Charlton and falls down on her butt, her book flying out of her hand. "Ouch." She said as she rubbed her butt, wincing in pain. Charlton: He stops and looks up suddenly when he feels a person bounce off him and hears her cries of ouch, he stops fumbling with his zipper, though keeps his hands still on the zipper, and looks down at her with a perplexed stare, at the time, not really fully putting two and two together that it was because she ran into him that she fell down, "Why are you sitting on the ground, you probably shouldn't sit on the ground in this weather, I would not suggest it as a prudent course of action." Serina: She looks at him in bewilderment and raises an eyebrow. "Why am I sitting on the ground you ask?" She said and then got up so she can find her book since she saw that it flew in a nearby patch of grass "Well, we collided into each other." She searched in the patch of grass. Charlton: The zipper finally comes un-stuck and he's able to happily get it zipped all the way up, "But there is snow on the ground and dirt, and more snow coming, why are you still sitting on the ground? If my maamaw were here she would say that you will catch a cold from sitting there, but that just seems absurd, being cold will not make you sick unless you already have a weakened immune system. Either way, the ground is dirty, you shouldn't keep sitting on it." OOC omg I love you >.< I totally read that in Amy's voice >.< Serina: "Well, if you look now, I am not sitting on the ground any more." She told him as she kept searching for her book. OOC: and omg to you too. XD i tot read that in sheldon's voice. XD Charlton: He shrugs, "you were still hovering awfully close to it, might as well have still been on the ground." He gives a sorta smug/annoyed response, not enjoying feeling wrong on any level, and refusing to admit to it. "Maybe you should watch where you are walking next time, you would avoid running into people that way, or things for that matter." He adjusts the strap on his bag as if it were rubbing on his neck wrong, and sorta turns his head like he's stretching or just a twitch (ooc >.< not sure how to describe that thing Sheldon does with his head when he's annoyed >.<) Serina: Getting really irritated by him, she ignores him believing that her book is somewhere in the grass patch. If I have to hear one more word from this guy...''She thought as she kept looking. ''Damn, it's not here. She stands up and looks around. Crap. That was my favorite book! I can't loose it. She thought and panicked as she kept turning her head to search. Charlton: He peers around her and notices a book laying in a patch of dirt/snow about 10 feet behind her, "Is that your book back there, behind you?" He points behind her, as if just saying behind her might not be enough for her to understand which direction he meant. Serina: She turned back and sees the book in relief. "oh, thank the gods. I thought it was gone forever." Serina bends down to pick up the book and flips through it to find the page she left off of. Charlton: "One usually finds it more beneficial and less dangerous to read while sitting or standing in place, and not moving about a public area where one would come across obstacles and other people." He says in a sort of stiff, know it all, attitude. Serina: Her eyes narrows as she figures out that he was a smart know-it-all from the Athena Cabin. "You're from the Athena cabin aren't you?" Serina asked Charlton. Charlton: He adjusts his messenger bag and makes that motion with his head again, "Well we are standing outside the Athena cabin, and I did just walk out of it a few moments ago, two facts that would have been clear to you had you been paying attention instead of reading your book." Serina: She muttered under her breath, "And another fact was that you act like a know-it-all." She stares at him, trying to read him, "What's your name?" Charlton: "Technically that saying is seriously flawed, even I," emphasis on I in a pretentious way, "could not possibly know it 'all', that is absurd, I may not more than most people, I may even know most everything, but certainly not all. And not that it is any concern of yours, but my name is Charlton." He adjusts his strap yet again and makes that motion with his head. Serina: How did he hear me? She narrowed her eyes as she heard his words. "Well, Mr. Know it all" She told him in an annoyed voice, "I'm Serina. Since you seem to know most things, guess my cabin and my god parent." Charlton: The look on her face made him even more smug, she probably didn't realise he had exceptional hearing and could read lips, so her muttering didn't go unnoticed by him, "Well, your god parent does not necessarily fall into the knowing 'most' things category, but by the looks of you, you definitely aren't a child of Ares, those girls are usually manlier looking, and big, and scary. You don't seem nice enough to be a child of Harmonia, blonde hair, blue eyes, though looks aren't always a sure indicator of godly parentage, that could indicate Aphrodite or Apollo, can't be Athena because then I would have seen you by now in my own cabin." He shrugs, leaving his response at that. Serina: Serina narrowed her eyes even more. "Hmph!" She said and opened her book to read. Know it all. She thought in her head. Charlton: He shrugs, "Well if you are going back to reading, I am going to continue my original errand of going to the Armoury, that was interrupted when you ran into me, so that I can get to the comic book store, because it's Comic book Thursday, and then to the pizza parlour, because it's Pizza Thursday." He adjusts his strap, makes the head motion, and starts to walk around Serina. OOC: omg you memorized the Sheldonian calender! :D XD and i don't know what to do know because its getting awk :P Serina: "Do you do the same stuff every week?" She raises an eyebrow as she flipped a page in her book. Charlton: He stops and looks over at her, "why does it matter to you what I do every week?" Serina: "Curiosity hits sometimes ya know?" OOC: yea ikr >.< if it feels wrong to have her tag along with him yet, we can always do a time skip and start again days later or on his way back from getting the comic books and pizza, etc. Charlton: He shrugs, "I have a schedule I like to stick to, if that's what you mean." Serina: "Sticking to the same thing sounds a bit boring," She yawned on purpose as she flipped a page over. Charlton: He seems uninterested in her response or opinion, "I like order over chaos, it keeps things neat." He shrugs and turns and walks off..... OOC Stuffs OOC figured that was a good spot to end it for now, where do you want to pick back up? OOC: well, idk. its pretty awk for them. XD Sorry bach but i don't like were things are going with Charlton and Serina. >.<" Could we try with Rhys and Serina instead? (srry its jst a bit too awk for them) OOC: Sure, OOO if you want I can just rename the forum to pandora and bach's rps, then we just do a section for rhys/serina in the same page OOC: that'd be great! :) OOC: done, and just to warn you, Rhys is pretty shy (if you've met the user Gruff, User:LeGruff I actually made him like totally based on Gruff's personality xD, so I talk to Gruff a lot on skype and ask him how he reacts to things all the time xD to make sure I get his personality right >.< Rhys/Serina Rhys: He walks out of the forest wearing jeans, a long sleeve polo shirt and a warm black jacket. He's walking with one hand in his coat pocket and the other is chewing on his thumb a bit. He's not really looking around, just straight ahead of him where he's walking, like he's more interested in how his feet are walking through the inch or two of snow that's on the ground, than at whatever destination he has in mind, which at this point is just wherever he ends up walking. Serina: Serina walks with a book in her hand. She has her hair down and it's covering her view of the road. (OOC: she loves reading) Rhys: He was so focused on the few steps ahead of him, that by the time he realise he's close to running into Serina, he suddenly stops, but it happens so suddenly and abruptly he didn't realise he was on a patch of ice and suddenly found himself flailing as he fell backwards and landed with a thud on his bum with an audibly loud 'oomph' OOC I may go to bed soon, been awake since 3am, so kinda tired, but I'll post when I get up :) so if I suddenly don't post for more than a half hour, then I went to sleep Serina: Serina looks up from her book, and sees Rhys on the ground. "Are you okay?" She walked up to him and lent a hand with her book in the other. Rhys: He looks up and take the hand she offered him, and manages to get back on his feet, he blushes a bit as he brushes off his bum from the snow and dirt. "Umm yea I'm fine thanks, sorry I almost ran into you though." He has a >.< look on his face, whatever that interprets to in real life >.< Serina: "It's all right. It mostly my fault because I had my head in a book and I wasn't really watching closely at where I was going." She told him. "I'm Serina, daughter of Aphrodite. What's your name?" Rhys: He bites at his bottom lip a bit, she was really pretty and he felt a bit tongue tied, "Rhys......" He suddenly finds himself biting on his thumb again, and thinking she must think he's stupid for chewing on his thumb, but he can't bring himself to bring his thumb away from his face either. Serina: She smiles, knowing that he's shy. "So, Rhys, are you a demigod or a nymph?" Rhys: He continues to bite on his thumb, only taking it out to answer her, "Oh, I'm a nature spirit, sort of the male equivalent to nymphs...." He smiles... Serina: She nods her head. "What type of nature spirit are you?" Serina asked him. (OOC: She's starting to take a liking to him) Rhys: "Oh uhh guardian of Sheep, it's why I only just got here since we were created last year spring, Hermes had me in and around Wales watching after some sheep herds there." he shrugs and kicks at a pebble on the ground with his right foot, not enough to send it far, just a few inches, like he just isn't sure what to do, and he feels a bit shy standing there talking. Serina: She nods her head. "Guardian of sheep. So that means you can transform into a sheep right?" She said while playing with the bracelet on her wrist (ooc that's fine, but just to keep in mind, in time through their eyes, it's been probably 5 minutes so, much more than "he's cute" would be a bit unrealistic, any real serious interest or attachments should take a month minimum through their eyes (not ours obviously as posting takes so long some days >.<) (OOC: sure.) Rhys: He nods, still biting on his thumb a bit between talking, "Yep, I can, I can even change the colour, though if I do anything other than a natural coloured sheep it takes considerably more energy, and it makes Hermes a bit annoyed, he said he doesn't want mortal to think someone's off dying the colours of their sheep" Serina: She raises an eyebrow but doesn't say anything. "So, tell me a bit more about yourself Rhys, if you don't mind." Rhys: His mind raced, it was such a broad question, I mean, it's not like he's talked to THAT many girls in the last year and a half, well unless you count the sheep.... but that clearly didn't count. "Oh....uhhh I uhhh like pizza." He sputtered randomly, "and uhhh I can ummm OH I can make a farting sound with my eyes, and sometimes I have sneezing fits that last what seems like forever but is probably like 5 minutes." He shrugs and sighs after having spurt those random bits of info out, he's not sure how she'll take it or what she'll say back. Serina: She nods, trying not to laugh. "That's cool." She managed to spurt out without laughing. She continues to play with her bracelet. Rhys: He clearly blushes, it sorta looked like maybe she was trying not to laugh, but he couldn't tell, and as shy as he can be, he automatically assumes the worst, and just stands there blushing, putting his thumb back up to his mouth to bite on. Serina: "So, know a lot of demigods here in camp? Serina said, trying to break the awkward silence. Rhys: He shrugs, and bites on his thumb between words, "Not really, I only just got here like a week or so ago." Serina: She nods her head once again. "But do tell me the people you have met. I'm new here too." Rhys: He stares at the ground for a minute with a look like he's trying to remember names, "Well the last person I met before you was ummm, Vanessa, and before that I met a girl named Heather, and an animal spirit named Gage and an animal nymph named Mayuri.... Ummm I think there were a few others before that but I don't remember their names, we didn't talk long." Serina: Her eyes lightened up when he said Vanessa's name. "This Vanessa, was she a daughter of Aglaea?" Rhys: He nods, "Yep, brown hair, child of Aglaea... that's her, you know her too?" He stops biting on his thumb and sticks both hands in his pockets. Serina: She nods her head. "She's also my best friend here at camp." She smiles. "I don't have that many friends but she's super nice." Rhys: "Oh, that's cool, did you guys know each other before you got to camp?" He asks while rocking back and forth on his feet a bit. Serina: "Naw, we didn't. We knew each other right when I got to camp. She's a cool person. Scratch that, she's an awesome friend." She smiles. Rhys: In recalling that Vanessa has only been around for a couple of weeks he finds it a bit odd she'd use that strong of words for someone she's only known such a short time, but figures humans must be more complicated than the gods warned. "Oh..." Serina: "Yeah. Before camp, I actually didn't have that many true friends like Nessie." She told him. "Plus all of the girls thought I was a slut.." She muttered. Rhys: He nods, "Oh, you must be quite open with people then, I've never met anyone that formed such good friendships so fast before." Serina: She nods. "Yeah I'm pretty open to others. It's nice having a lot of friends." She smiles. Rhys: He goes back to rocking back on the balls of his feet, holding it for a couple of seconds, then going forward a bit, then back on the balls of his feet, he stuffs his hands back in his pockets and shrugs, "Oh.... sweet...." He hesitates and looks at the ground feeling a bit awkward by this conversation in general. "So... have you fought many monsters?" Serina: She shakes her head. "No, other than the monster attacks from when I was 13, no not really. But I do train a lot." She looks down at her bracelet. Rhys: He listens, "That's cool, I haven't seen too many either, I mean.... Obviously they don't attack me, but there was this one time I was at a sheep farm in Anglesey Wales and come to find out there was a satyr and demigod there, ended up running into them while they were being chased by a couple of hellhounds." Serina: She nods her head. Not knowing what else to say. Rhys: Feeling a bit awkward all of a sudden he rocks back and forth on his feet, laughs a bit awkwardly, then starts fiddling with his phone that looks like it has a sheep cover over it. Serina: She wants to train but feels like that's inappropriate. She has never been an awkward conversation like this in a long time. She looks his phone and noticed the sheep cover. Serina thought it was pretty cute. She thought about what to say but her mind is completely blank at this moment. Rhys: He makes a few audible (but not overly loud) burping sounds under his breath and looks around, then stuffs his phone back in his pocket, one of the sheep ears sticking out. Serina: She hears the burps and sees his sheep ear. She feels the silence and doesn't like it. "So..." She started. Rhys: He shuffles his foot awkwardly at a dead leaf on the ground, "Uhhh so I should get going, I was headed into town to get pizza and I'm really hungry sooo...." He shrugs and bites on his thumb but distinctly avoids eye contact. Serina: She nods her head. "Cool. See you sometime?" Rhys: He nods, "yea sure, I'll be around." He smiles, and breathes a bit easier no that the awkwardness seems to be coming to an end. OOCness again OOC look I am REALLY sorry but I can't get that anime thing out of my head, all I can see is this 9 year old little blonde with like a tiny dot for a nose which makes her look quite deformed, I thought I could bend my never rp with characters that use crappy anime models rule, but I just can't. You see, I see the image representation, as being precisely exactly completely and totally what the character looks like. Because you're using this anime with no real nose that looks 9 tops, I can't continue rp'ing her with any of my characters, as they should be treating her like a little child, not someone their own age, it goes against their characters. I mean to me, if the model being used doesn't completely represent the character, there's absolutely no point in using them at all, you might as well have no image. So, again, really really sorry, but I just can't burn the image out of my head and pretend my character is seeing a 16 year old teenage girl with a nose, it just isn't working for me :( I just hate anime, the majority have crap noses, absurdly sized boobs and besides the boobs, look like they couldn't be older than 10 tops. I just can't do it :'( ooc: Do you want me to change the model? I can do that no problem. (I still wanna rp with u bach :P) ooc: I feel bad if you change it just for me though >.< it's just this horrible pet peeve I have, makes my OCD want to jump out a 3 story window >.< why can't they just draw noses >.< why are noses so hard >.< *cries over all the lost and missing noses on anime models* >.< we should start a foundation for lost, missing and disfigured anime noses >.< ooc: it's alright its not that hard. :P I change change her model to Amanda Seyfried. Seems like nobody is using her for a model. OOC: changed her model. wasn't that hard lk i said :P OOC: ahhh sorry got busy, and sure, I mean I recognise her, but I don't think she's done all that much that a lot will, not sure, though, as I picked her at random when I was desperate to get the anime image out of my head yesterday >.< I wasn't really thinking in terms of recognisable so if anyone says anything it might need a vote, not sure OOC: its fine. and totally not within the rp but could you take a look of my claim? :P omg you rock, I was going to suggest we move all this ooc stuff to another section >.< yeah i think so too. its starting to pile up XD OOC: you there bach? OOC: what we do know that their rp has ended OOC: well we can set up another one that happens at a later date if you want, now that they've got the initial meeting out of the way so they know who each other is OOC: okay :) OOC: hey bach, do you want to do another SerinaXRhys rp? ^-^ (if you have time)